


The In-Laws

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bee thinks he's being subtle, But everybody knows, Dadimus Prime, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Slight pining, the autobots ship Charbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: In which Bumblebee wants to introduce Charlie Watson to his autobot family.





	The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ventilation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventilation/gifts).



> For ventilation in the Charbee exchange. This comic takes place sometime after the movie ends. Bee comes back for Charlie! I hope you like it!

Bumblebee: Would you like to stay for dinner?  
Optimus: Would you like to stay forever???


End file.
